Merry Christmas Gabriel
by princessg101
Summary: Sabriel holiday fluff to keep us all toasty warm - Sammy bonds with the archangel on Christmas Eve night


Merry Christmas Gabriel

 **A/N: Hey guys, just patiently waiting for Gabriel to come back :::drums fingers::: carry on with the story, I'll be here. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **

It was Christmas and the boys were keen on celebrating since they got their mother back. It also didn't hurt that they had gotten someone else back as well… Gabriel had made his triumphant return. Well, okay, Castiel found and sprung him from the cell Metatron had left him in but as far as anyone was concerned, it was an absolute badass interment that involved his iron-will and enduring patience. ("You were watching the Gilmore Girls Revival." "BADASS INTERMENT!") Happy to be out of heaven and amongst sugary confections again, Gabriel took it upon himself to keep the Christmas spirit but in his own way. Every part of the Bunker was decorated with multi-coloured streamers and baubles strung from nowhere. Lights were wrapped and bordered on every doorway and column and top it off, he customized all his decorations. The lights flashed plaid colours and the baubles had all their faces on them with matching weird holiday phrases like 'so get this Mary' or 'son of a God'. And if that wasn't enough, he started singing his own made up carols. Dean was irritated, Mary found it entertaining, Sam thought it _was_ kind of clever, and Cas was as indifferent as always. This persisted right up until Christmas Eve. By the time everyone went to bed, it was like the live-action version of the Grinch had exploded in the Bunker but the Winchesters had to admit, it was sort of nice. It was around 2 in the morning when Sam got up for a glass of water when he heard humming coming from the front area. Knowing who it was, he peeked just to see and sure enough, Gabriel was there only the archangel looked more morose than anything else, nursing a drink. It was probably the saddest version of Hark The Herald he'd ever heard.

"'Sammy-lou Who, what are you doing out of bed?" Gabriel asked abruptly.

Sam snorted and played along, "A cup of cold water of course. Is there a light on the tree that won't light on one side?"

"Nah I'm too much of a perfectionist," Gabriel leant back against the wall.

"So what's eating you?"

"Poetic Sam."

"I mean it."

Gabriel sighed, "Just thinking about that cell. I was losing it Sam."

"Had to be if you were watching the Gilmore Girls Revival."

"I'm serious…plus eff you that show is great, I'm still Team Dean personally – just don't tell your brother that."

"I won't," Sam promised. "So what happened in there?"

"Nothing, nothing but nothing for what seemed like forever." Gabriel looked genuinely haunted even more than he had in the warehouse after they escaped TV land. "My only hope was that someone would hear my prayers, one of the angels or even my Father but no one ever came Sam. You can imagine what it was like, to be screaming in your head, begging for someone to hear you. I barely had any power, just enough to conjure a TV and Netflix which by archangel standards is like being Merlin himself and pulling a bunny out of a hat. Cassie and I were lucky we found my grace after he got me out and I'm happy to back but I can't shake that place. It was like a void."

"Sounds like 'The Empty'," Sam commented.

"How do you know about that?"

"After Dean killed Death – yeah I know – Billie the reaper told us that him and I were going to be sent to the Empty whenever we died. To make sure we stay dead."

"Oh hell no!" Gabriel growled. "You listen to me Samuel Winchester, you are going straight to Heaven. I am going to take you there and make sure you get situated in a massive library with all the salads and juice concoctions that your heart desires. Your brother too, with his harem of Castiels and endless burgers and pie. You trust and believe there isn't a reaper that's going to stop me!"

For some absurd reason, Sam was actually touched. "Thanks Gabriel."

"Don't mention it Moose, I can't let that happen to you." Gabriel caught himself and hastily tried to correct it, "I mean either of you. I think the supernatural have screwed the Winchesters enough."

"Sure, sure," Sam regarded the angel. The lights from the tree caught in his honey-brown hair and illuminated his face like neon in the night, half-dark, half-bright. Sam ventured tentatively, "You know, for what it's worth, next time you fake your death, I will personally come up there and turn the place upside down to make sure you're not trapped somewhere. I can't let that happen to you again."

"Thank you Sam." Gabriel swallowed thickly.

"Don't mention it Loki," both of them shared a laugh. Sam added, "And as far as internments go, resisting insanity for as long as you did sounds pretty badass to me."

"Yeah?" Gabriel asked with a growing smirk.

"What can I say? I'm Team Dean too."

Gabriel tilted his back to laugh, "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much."

"I could think of several," Sam cracked and Gabriel elbowed him.

"Humble much?"

"As much as you."

"Touché."

"So you're just going to stand here all night?" Sam asked.

"Putting out already Sam? I'm a little scandalized and that's saying something."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine stay here, I'm going to bed. Just try not to steal Christmas."

"Too late it's already Christmas morning, forgot?"

"Oh yeah," Sam held up his glass of water. "Merry Christmas Gabe."

"Merry Christmas Sam." They clinked glasses and took a drink.

"I really do need sleep, I'm assuming you're waking us up early for presents."

"You know me well," Gabriel chuckled. "Night Sam."

Feeling bold, Sam swooped down and kissed the angel's cheek before walking away. "Night Gabe," he called over his shoulder and began to hum Joy To The World, grinning when another voice joined in.


End file.
